This invention relates to compounds that block gastric secretion.
Such compounds, which may be histamine H.sub.2 receptor antagonists, reduce the volume and acidity of gastric secretions caused by a variety of stimuli, e.g., insulin, histamine, gastrin, food, and parasympathetic activity.